Avatar, An Innocence Bender
by NerdyKnitter
Summary: Water, Earth, fire, air, akuma, Innocence. These six nations were held together by a 15 yr. old GIRL named Aren. One day she disappeared and the akuma decided to attack. Now only she can stop the infamous Millennium Earl. Please r&r! 8D
1. Chapter 1

"Water, Earth, Fire, Air, Akuma, Innocence.

Long ago, the six nations lived

together in harmony. Then, everything changed

when the Akuma nation attacked. Only the Avatar,

master of all six elements could stop them.

But when the world needed him most, he vanished.

A hundred years have passed and my friend and I have

discovered the new Avatar, an Earth bender,

like us, named Aren Walker. Although her

Earth bending skills are

pretty good, she still has a lot to learn before

she's ready to save anyone.

But I believe Aren can save the world.


	2. Chapter 2

So here's what I have so far of the next chapter... It's kind of hard to write. Any criticism, suggestions, (or even praises... =D) are welcome (and GREATLY APPRECIATED!). NO FLAMES please! Thanks! Please enjoy! =D Please check back every so often. There will be updates!

I guess this caused some confusion (so I got a really rude and uncalled for review). I haven't finished this chapter. I just posted what I have so far because it had been so long since I last updated. Suggestions are welcome (and also appreciated! =D).

Latest update: 11/24/10

Thanks for reading! Enjoy!

* * *

**"''Lalala!' I heard somebody say. It sounded like she was bored. How could someone be bored in this day and age? Ever since the akuma nation came and attacked us there has been so much work to do: at refugee camps, as innocence locaters (who are now being called 'finders'...), and as innocence benders (improving techniques and such)'"**

**"Which they REALLY need to do." Someone interrupted.  
**

**"Shhh! Let her continue reading!" another said.  
**

**"Thank you. As I was saying, 'so much to do... improving techniques...' Oh, there I was. 'Anyway, I went over to investigate. There was a girl, maybe 8 years old with short, wild sandy brown hair and a masculine (ish) face, who was carrying a deck of cards and a cheap poker table. She seemed friendly. She looked over at me and smiled sweetly. I smiled back and said 'Hello.' '"**

**"This is boring!" Someone else interjected.  
**

**"Please, this could help us find the Avatar! 'She invited me to play a game of poker with her. I agreed. Before I knew it, all I had left was the clothes I was wearing. She thanked me and skipped down the path for Indalia where she met a man (her father, I think). I, still shocked about losing just about everything I own to an 8 year old, turned back to my work. I know she cheated. She did. I know it. I just can't figure out how.' And thats the last account of her."**

**"Didn't something like this happen a few thousand years ago with an air bender named Aang?"**

**"Ahh, well..."**

**"Do you know how long ago that was written? She can't still be alive."**

* * *

**"'Kanda! Come quick!' I yell. Then I look down. There's a girl in that rock. I can see her hand, her white hair, her knee, her feet, but she's trapped and unconscious. Kanda comes running over and follows the end of my finger. He gasps as the girl in the rock begins to stir and wiggle. Kanda draws his sword as I wake up. What could this dream mean, doctor?"**

**"Well, that's hard to say," the doctor said, moving his orange hair out of his eyes and adjusting his green bandana. Ominously, the doctor added, "I'd like to try something." The therapist put his thumb and index finger to his chin as if he was thinking and squinted one eye mysteriously. The doctor was always one for exaggeration and drama.**

**"What did you have in mind?"**

**"I'd like to try hypnosis. I think that will help me interpret your dreams for you. Also it will give me some valuable insight into your psyche and the human brain." (Lab Rat!).**

**"Okay..."

* * *

**

**"Hello?" Lenalee called. She cautiously approached the rock with Kanda at her side. Kanda had his sword drawn and was ready for anything. **

**"I don't think it can hear you," Kanda said. What happened to his usual meanness? This was LENALEE he was talking to. If Komui found out how Kanda felt about Lenalee...**

**"It?" **

**"Che."**

**Suddenly, the girl's foot moved. Lenalee screamed as Kanda thrust his sword down hard upon the rock. As it shattered into a million pieces, the girl inside moaned. **

**"I think you hurt her!" Lenalee called, dashing to the strange girl's side. **

**"Nope," the girl said as she sat up smiling. Both Kanda and Lenalee jumped (although Kanda disguised it to seem more... manly). "Actually, that felt really good! I'm Aren. What's your name?"**

**"I'm Lenalee and this is Kanda. Nice to meet you."**

**"It's great to meet you too!"**

**Kanda grumbled from somewhere in the background (he was still embarrassed about how ...**whimpy**... his jump made him feel. He had backed himself into his emo corner... Lenalee didn't seem to notice, though, so he chanced a quick glance up. Then he realized something... Aren was REALLY pretty. "Ahh..." he said as the girls continued their conversation. Kanda just stared. _Her hair is so gorgeous. It's so luscious, and thick, and long... Who would have guessed that I'd find a girl with white hair and a pentacle over her left eye so beautiful? I haven't even mentioned how short she is. I love shorter women...)_**

**Let's leave Kanda alone with his thoughts for now (we wouldn't want to embarrass him, now would we?). Anyway, "You're and Earth bender!" Lenalee blurted. She had never met a real live Earth bender before. She had grown up hearing the tales of the brave Earth benders and how their courage allowed them to over come anything. Never in a million years would she have thought that _she_ would meet an Earth bender. _What and honor..._ Lenalee thought.**

**"Yeah. um... Where are we?" Aren, having just been freed from a rock, really didn't know where she was.**

**"The Eastern Innocence Kingdom."**

**"REALLY!"**

**"Yup."**

**"Wow! I was hoping to learn more about Innocence and Innocence bending... Maybe even try it..."**

**"Aren't you an Earth bender?"**

**"Yeah, so? That doesn't mean I can't learn about other cultures, does it?"**

**"um... no..." Lenalee replied sheepishly. "sorry... I, um, didn't mean to offend you or anything."**

**"No. It's okay. I'm just a little sensitive. Like I woke up from a 100 year long nap."**

**"Have you ever woken up from a 100 year nap?"**

**"Well, I suppose I haven't..."**

**"Then how would you know?"**

**Kanda moaned again. "She wouldn't," Kanda added. He laughed (although he rather looked and acted like he was high or something...)  
**

* * *

Please review! Thanks soooooooo much! :D

Someone couldn't tell what is going on, so I'll explain (though I don't think it's that hard to understand... but I wrote it. Do you think it's confusing?).

A group of people (akuma benders, specifically, Noahs, [but you're not supposed to know that, but if you figured it out, good for you!]) are reading the diary of the avatar. Meanwhile, Lenalee dreams that she finds a weird girl unconscious in a rock, so she consults her therapist, who just so happens to be Lavi.

I think I know where I'm going to take this chapter, but I'm not sure how to get there. This could be a while...

Thanks again soooo much! =D


End file.
